Russian Roulette
by nalunatics
Summary: Lucy is always the one to get drunk first- and Natsu never lets her live it down. So, while on an outing with friends, Lucy hatches the idea that she will get Natsu drunk, no matter what it takes! The plan starts off innocently enough, but is Lucy prepared for her plan to backfire while playing the dicy drinking game, Russian Roulette..? (This is a reupload from 'Tumblr Requests!)


_Levy_," Lucy dragged out her friend's name playfully. The other girl was busy giggling madly with Erza and Juvia, but turned to face her when her name was called. "I'm going to get Natsu drunk, heh." Levy snorted out a laugh and fell deeper into hysterics. Levy was a giggly drunk and she always managed to get Lucy going as well, but she was on a serious mission for the night.

"_Lu_," another giggle escaped her lips, "Are you sure th-that's a good idea? Pfft..."

"_Yes_!" Lucy insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. Though Lucy, herself, had been drinking with the girls, she wasn't too drunk to follow through with her mission. She was always the one to get drunk first and Natsu never seemed to get drunk. That frustrated Lucy immensely because he always ended up pulling a prank on her; totally unfair in her opinion. So, Lucy sobered herself up a bit and sauntered over to where Natsu was about ready to get in a three way brawl with Gray and Gajeel over something stupid, she was sure.

"Natsu," Lucy began, fixing her yukata that had slipped a bit down her arm. "I want to play a game with you..." Natsu turned his attention on her, fist held steadily in the air, aimed towards Gray's face.

"Good, please take him. He's a flaming ass." Gray huffed, getting up and leaving.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu whined at her, "I was about to punch Gray's stupid face..." He pouted and Lucy stifled the urge to giggle.

"This is more important though..." Lucy jutted her lower lip out slightly and Natsu relaxed a bit and sighed.

"You're not going to make me pet you again, are you?" He asked hesitantly, a blush only slightly visible on his cheeks.

"O-_kay_," Gajeel abruptly interjected, getting up from his seat. "I'm leavin'. Ain't gonna stick around for whatever kinky shit is gonna go on here."

"H-hey! Th-that's not-" Lucy began, feeling slightly mortified that he would get that kind of idea from her wanting to play a game with Natsu.

"None of that is going on here!" Natsu finished, growling out at the dark haired man before them.

"Tch, whatever you say, Salamander." With that, he walked off in the direction Gray went, more than likely to find Levy.

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy's attention back on him.

"O-oh, um..." Lucy racked her brain, trying to think of a drinking game that she had read about or Erza had mentioned. _There is that one that we played on a girls' night... That could work... _

"Uh, earthland to Lucy..." Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Russian Roulette!" Lucy suddenly burst out and Natsu cocked a brow. "Y-yeah, it's a drinking game."

"Er, aren't drinking games meant for more people? And why do you want to play a drinking game with me?"

"B-because, I-I... I want to challenge you! Yeah, you never _ever_ get drunk, but I bet I can beat you and get you drunk first." Lucy smirked and Natsu pulled a face. Lucy knew that he wouldn't back down from a challenge, even one that sounded so farfetched.

"Okay, fine, how do ya play so I can beat your ass? You an' alcohol ain't gonna beat me!" Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled deviously, plopping down across from him, grabbing six shot glasses, and setting them up on the table before them.

"It's called Russian Roulette because we take these shot glasses and fill some of them with sake and some of them with water. We roll a die and whatever number it lands on, you have to drink that glass. You follow?" Lucy questioned, unable to hide the smirk that was creeping up on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how many glasses are filled with sake?" He questioned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well, anywhere from one to five glasses can be filled with alcohol, while the remaining glasses are filled with water. Since it seems to take a lot to make you drunk, I'm gonna fill four with sake and two with water." She informed him and he quirked a brow. "What? Afraid?"

"No... That's just a lot. I don't think _you_ can handle it." He smirked and Lucy frowned.

"You worry about yourself and I'll worry about me." She poked her tongue out at him slightly and he chuckled. "Oh, so under all six glasses, there will be a number, you know, so we know which glass to drink. Under each number there will be a truth or dare, just to make it fun." She grinned and Natsu squirmed a bit.

"Aw geez..."

"I'm gonna go get Erza to write out some truth or dares, kay?"

"ERZA?! Why her?!" Lucy giggled and scampered over to Erza, explaining her plan and got her to give her some good cards. Lucy blamed the alcohol for the fact that she was trusting_ Erza_ to help out with her game with Natsu.

Lucy gathered sake and a bottle of water, a die, and grabbed the finished cards from Erza, who had a suspiciously menacing face on, and went back to Natsu who was looking apprehensive.

"Do you want to back out? Scared I may beat you?"

"No!" Natsu answered stubbornly and Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She poured sake into four of the shot glasses and then filled the other two with water.

"Okay, turn around." She ordered and Natsu looked confused for a moment.

"Why?"

"I need to shuffle the glasses! When I'm done, then I'll turn around and you can shuffle them so neither of us will know where the alcohol is." Natsu rolled his eyes a bit, but obliged. Lucy shuffled the cups around, then turned her back while Natsu did the same. "Okay, now I'll put these numbered cards next to each glass. If we drink from a glass that has sake in it, we pick from this stack of cards Erza made and answer a truth or do a dare."

"Ugh, _fine._.. But something tells me something will go wrong since Erza was involved..." Natsu pouted, eyeing the cups suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll go first I guess. Oh, and when the shot is done, we'll fill it with whatever drink was in it to keep the game going." Lucy explained the last bit of information and then rolled the die. "Three." Lucy hesitantly picked up the shot glass numbered "three" and downed it. Natsu waited almost anxiously for her reply, and she smirked at him. "Water."

"No fair! You cheated on that turn!" He protested as she refilled the glass with water.

"Natsu, you shuffled the cups too, how would I have cheated? Just take your turn you baby." He huffily picked up the die and turned it in his palm.

"One," he picked up the first glass, drinking it bravely and then pulling a face. "Agh, that's disgusting! Ugh..." He glared at the cup and then at Lucy as she giggled, refilling the glass with sake.

"Rules are rules." She stated sweetly as she offered the pile of truth or dare cards. He swiped up the first one and blanched, then his face turned a shade red that could compare to Erza's hair. "I ain't doin' this!" He spat and Lucy snatched at the card.

"What does it say? Is it a truth or dare?" Lucy asked and Natsu avoided her gaze. She finally grabbed the card, ignoring Natsu's protests, and read it, "Who here would you most like to make out with?" Lucy let out an almost hysterical giggle, but her stomach felt butterfly filled.

"I am _not_ answering that." Natsu glared at the card, face beat red, as if it were incriminating evidence.

"Erza! What do I do if Natsu doesn't want to do the truth or dare?" She snickered as Natsu's glare practically burned a hole through her.

"Have him take another shot!" Erza called back and Lucy turned back to Natsu, a devious look on her face. "You heard the boss."

"Why the hell is she the boss?" Natsu asked incredulously, but swiped up the shot glass, taking another burning gulp of sake. "Happy?"

"Very." Lucy smirked and rolled the die. "Four." Lucy picked up the glass and gulped it, feeling the familiar burn of alcohol traveling down her throat. "Uck!"

"HA!"

"Yeah, whatever." She picked up the next truth or dare card and read it aloud, "Kiss the other player's cheek." Lucy felt her cheeks burn, but attempted to keep her composure and she snuck around the table and placed a quick kiss to the side of Natsu's face before he could protest. "Th-there. Done. Easy."

"Y-yeah, well, you got an easy one..." Natsu muttered out, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm going to fill this with water and change up the rules. We'll just switch back and forth between sake and water so we don't know where each shot is." Natsu just nodded and rolled the die, landing it on six. He took the shot, grimaced because he had picked another cup with alcohol in it, and picked up a card.

"Who here has the nicest butt? What the- What the hell, Erza! These questions are perverted!" Natsu protested and Erza pretended not to hear him. "I ain't answerin' that so... Give me another damn shot..."

"Don't get so defeated yet." Lucy smiled and patted his cheek while he glowered. Lucy was happy that she had had only one shot while Natsu was on his fourth. She got drunk fairly easily while he seemed not to, and when she was drunk, she was a _flirty_ drunk. So, she really _was_ playing Russian Roulette with herself because when she was a flirty drunk, she was only a flirty drunk with _Natsu_. But what could she say, she was in the gambling mood for the night.

Lucy rolled the die and it landed on two. The second glass had water in it and Lucy had an internal victory while Natsu had external rage.

"I am never playin' this damn game again!" Natsu promised and Lucy snorted. He rolled the die, picked up the related cup, drank, and fire spewed from his mouth. "Damnit! THIS IS RIGGED!" He angrily flipped a card, the red in his cheeks had begun to spread down towards his neck. "Do push ups until you can't do any more, wait 5 seconds, and then do one more. Huh, okay I can do that." Lucy pouted a bit, that dare was no fun in her opinion. Natsu got down on the floor and began his exercise. He went on for a couple minutes strong, Lucy was impressed, and then took a break. Lucy thought he had gotten tired, but he stopped so he could take the top half of his yukata and let it slip around his waist causing Lucy to gulp. He continued on with the push ups for another few minutes and Lucy found herself slightly mesmerized by the way his muscles contracted and released. She had to snap herself out of ogling him and told him that it was enough.

"Show off." Lucy grumbled and rolled the die on a five, drinking a sake shot, and picking up a card. "Tell me something you don't want me to know." By this time, the alcohol that Lucy had had before the game, and the few shots that she had had during the game were making her head spin slightly.

"Heh, what do ya wanna tell me, Luce?" Natsu cockily grinned at her, but Lucy could see the glossiness of his eyes and the slight clumsiness of his movements, and prided herself- she _was_ getting Natsu Dragneel drunk.

"I don't really mind that much when you break into my apartment." She squared with him and his laughter faltered. He seemed to be flustered and Lucy found herself smiling sweetly and deviously at him.

"W-what a weird thing to say!" Natsu gulped and Lucy rolled her eyes; she needed him to drink some more. So, instead of filling the shot glass with water, she poured sake into it. Chances were that Natsu wasn't keeping track of what was poured into what, and of course that gave her more of a chance of picking a sake glass, but that was a chance she was willing to take.

"No it's not, you're my friend. How is spending time with you weird? Who's making it weird now?" Lucy quirked a brow at him and Natsu avoided her gaze once more.

And so the cycle continued, Natsu managed to pick a glass with water in it his next turn, and Lucy picked sake.

"Tell me about the last time someone unexpectedly walked in on you while you were naked." Lucy read the card out loud and took the opportunity to mess with Natsu while her head swam. "Gray."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu barked and Lucy was sent into a fit of giggles. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM." Natsu began to leap up, but Lucy stopped him and managed to calm him in between her laughs.

"I-I'm kidding! I-It's wasn't Gray, pfft... It was Cana." Lucy shuddered at the thought since Cana had liked it a little _too_ much. "Anyways..."

"O-oh, okay..." Natsu sat back down, rolled the die, and drank a shot of sake, of course. "Who have you loved but they didn't love you back? Geez..." Natsu's ears burned red as he flipped the card onto the table. "I ain't sayin' somethin' like that..." He ducked his head down, undoubtedly hiding a blush, and filled the shot up with sake again, taking another. Lucy was a little disappointed that he hadn't answered that card... Or really any of the others.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lucy snickered as he picked his head up to look her her. His eyes shone and his cheeks and neck were red. When his gaze met hers, he let out a laugh, surprising Lucy.

"I'm _fine_, heh..." He giggled out and Lucy laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh, have I defeated the great dragon Natsu and made him drunk? What reward shall I receive?" Lucy giggled, her head spinning from glory and alcohol.

"S-sit down, ya princess. You haven't won yet." Natsu struggled to keep his mouth in a straight line as he fought off another bought of laughter. Lucy obliged and rolled the die, ending up having to take another shot and reading off a card.

"Rate the other player on a scale of one to ten, ten being the hottest. Pfft..." Lucy started giggling again and she was sure all of the shot glasses were filled with alcohol at that point. "T-ten, heh," Natsu's face turned serious and, if possible, got redder than it was before. "B-because you use fire, heh, so you're _really _hot."

"Geez... Why do you gotta say stuff like that..." Natsu mumbled to himself, but Lucy ended up hearing it. Lucy felt her heart flutter as Natsu rolled the die, took another shot, and had to pick another card. "Would you go out with the other player if they were the last person on earthland? Hm..." Natsu looked up at Lucy who felt herself holding her breath. "Well... To be fair, I'd probably go out with you even if ya weren't the last person on earthland... But you're so _weird_! But I mean, jobs need to be done, so I'd have to go out with you."

"Ugh," Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's not what that card meant..."

"I know." Natsu answered simply and Lucy clamped her mouth shut, taking another shot and picking up a card.

"Transfer an ice cube from your mouth to the other person's mouth." Lucy's face burned, but she plucked an ice cube out of a pitcher of water and stuck it between her lips, walking over to Natsu.

"W-wait, Luce..." Natsu breathed out and Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing the ice cube out of her mouth for a moment.

"Don't be such a baby." Lucy prodded and Natsu frowned, yanking her down and pressing his lips around the ice cube, surprising Lucy. "Mph!" Lucy squeaked out as his lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. He slipped the ice cube out from between her lips and crunched it down, whooping in triumph.

"HA, I ain't no baby!" Natsu grinned and Lucy just rigidly sat back in her seat, slightly fanning herself. She had also seemed to have forgotten that his top half was bare and after being so close to him, seeing his toned abdomen had her head swimming.

"O-okay, y-your turn..." Roll. Drink. Card. All of the glasses had sake in them at that point.

"Sed... Seduce the o-other player." Natsu snorted, "That's _easy._"

"_Easy_? H-how i-is that easy?" Lucy squeaked out as Natsu stalked around the table and knelt before her.

"Sure it's easy," Natsu began in a sultry, raspy tone. "Hey there, lady, I've been waiting for you,"

"H-huh?" Lucy felt like she was going to burn through the floor, the intensity of Natsu's stare was sending shivers down her spine.

"Let's have thirty-three babies together, kay Lucy?"

"Th-that's... That's your FLIRTING?!" Natsu giggled.

"Y-yeah, you got all embarrassed, didn't ya? So it worked!"

"That's not fair!" Lucy growled, "It was supposed to be sincere..." Lucy pouted at the ground and Natsu moved closer to her.

"H-hey, it was just a joke, Luce!"

"That's all it ever is." Lucy sighed and moped letting her emotions take hold of her as they were amplified by the alcohol.

"N-no way, l-look-" Natsu sat back on his heels and flexed his arms causing Lucy to blush yet again. "I'm totally ripped, check it out~"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy protested as he continued.

"What's the matter? Didn't see enough?" He began to slowly pull down the rest of his yukata and Lucy yelped.

"Natsu, d-don't!" He stopped, eyeing her seductively, crouching before her, his face inches from hers.

"Don't you want to kiss these lips?" He whispered, puckering his mouth sillily at her.

"Y-you're way too drunk! Y-you would n-never..." Lucy stammered and Natsu smirked.

"Maybe the sake is just what I needed..." Natsu breathed out, not moving away from her face.

"D-don't say such things..." Lucy swallowed hard, his breath tickled her nose.

"It's not like I don't notice your skimpy outfits, Luce. Or the way other guys look at you." He practically growled the second part of his sentence, and all Lucy could do was hold her breath. "I _notice_."

"N-Natsu..."

"You know who I'd most like to make out with? _You_. Who has the nicest butt? _You_. Who have I loved that didn't love me back...?" Natsu seemed to sober just slightly before grinning a bit. "Well, it's kinda hard not to love ya Luce, but I don't know i-if ya like me that way... heh." He whispered, his cheeks tinted red, and Lucy managed to find her bearings.

"N-Natsu... O-of course I do..." Natsu began to lean in and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. Natsu pressed a kiss to her forehead and Lucy opened her eyes wide.

"You're so special, Luce." Natsu murmured and brushed her hair out of her face. "And you win, I guess? I'm pretty tipsy, heh."

"Which means you'll probably forget this in the morning." Lucy smiled sadly. "Who knew you were also a flirty drunk?" Lucy chuckled slightly to herself/

"Mm-mm, no way. I ain't gonna forget this because I feel this way all the time. In here," Natsu tapped his chest. "Maybe I just don't know how to say it when I'm sober."

"Natsu..." Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes, but then got a surge of playfulness and leapt onto him, knocking him over. "Make me purr?" Natsu smirked up at her and snickered.

"Okay." He replied, grabbing her face.


End file.
